Invisble Child
by animelover00094
Summary: Naruto and friends find out about a hidden Hyuuga household. Inside Naruto unlocks the secrets of the owner of this home and her life story. Bad summery so R&R I take flames xD they keeps me warm on those lonely nights. Oneshot


InViSIBLE Child

Picture it. 1:59a.m. Saturday night. The ever so typical thunderstorm in late October. The rain fell lightly this night and the streets were empty except for five teenaged boys off to reek havoc as we speak **(AN: Type in this case.) **The five boys could be seen walking in the center of the rode conversing rather quietly amongst each other.

**~Flashback~**

Five boys where found in an apartment of a blue eyed blond with the attention span of a mouse. In his own way though, he was still cute.

"Naruto pass me the remote."

"Get it yourself Panda boy."

"…nobody asked you Sas-gay."

"…you have got one more time to call me that and I'll…"

"CAN YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP, I am trying to watch Gai Family **(AN: Guess what show I ripped off xD)**

"Great now Neji wants to call me an idiot."

"Seriously guys SHUT UP!" to everyone's surprise is was Naruto who spoke up.

**Naruto's POV**

"Okay guys…now as you all know I have…"

"No Penis"

"Shut up Sai! Now as I was saying, As you all know, I have had a massive crush on Sakura-chan and I need your help on making her mine." Everyone was pretty silent when I was done with my little statement I guess they were contemplating on helping me out or not.

"Eww Sakura" **NEVERMIND. **"Naruto as far as I'm concerned you have no chance with Haruno." Leave it to Gaara to kill my cheerful mood.

"Bloody is right, this chick…"

"With no boobs.."

"Thanks Sai, This chick with no boobs is falling over me way to much to notice you. She didn't even notice when she stepped in Akamaru's crap while walking over to me." Sasuke finished. The other guys where agreeing with the bastard and putting in their unneeded two-cants.

**Normal POV **

The conversation on Sakura led to a whole debate on whether or not Sakura was a man, and if she wasn't then she was definitely taking in some testosterone. All the males shivered at the thought. Except for Sai…He was actually showing a major emotion by cracking up laughing. Eventually, things moved on to Tenten and her manly attributes. Neji was pretty ticked off but no one cared that much. Anyway while conversing about Tenten Gaara got sort of turned on when Tenten tried to kill Lee and Gai Sensei for blinding her with their teeth too many times that day. Soon enough the rest of the girls in Kahona where spoken about by the boys. That included :

Temari, (who was visiting)

Anko,

Kurenai,

Tsunadi,

Hana, (Kiba's sister)

And some ANBU chick. When the topic hit Ino things got interesting. Turns out that about two days ago Sai was lying to Ino about how pretty she was. **(AN: I am not an Ino Hater, it is just that I am trying to enforce the episode when Sai joined team seven and yea watch the episode. It is when he gave everyone nick names.) **After stating how flattered she was, Ino shared with Sai her gossip story of the day.

**~Flashback within Flashback~**

"Anyway Sai so um did'ya hear 'bout that disserted Hyuuga Clan place."

**~End Flashback within Flashback~**

**Sai's POV**

"I looked at that gum chewing blob and asked if she was crazy."

**~Resume Flashback within Flashback~**

"NO dummy, it's not 'da Hyuuga Clan house hold that we know now, with Neji and his cousin Hanabi, but a somewhat hidden land."

"How is that possible and how do you know about it?"

"Sure….like I know how that possible," sarcasm bleed in her statement, "anyways, I was in 'da Hokage's office when I heard Azuma-sensei bring it up. One of the ANBU, I don't know, was swooping around in the trees and spontaneously came across a cave. He apparently explored inside and found the empty civilization he also saw the Hyuuga Clan Symbol everywhere." Sai's stoical face released a slight twitch of interest and thanked Ino for the information.

**~End Flashback within Flashback~**

"You couldn't have told me that before?!?1" Yea Neji was ticked off, someone knew something about his family before him…and they didn't tell him about it!

"SORRY I FORGOT!!! So anyway…what now? Are you just going to rant or are we going to check this place out?" This is how we find our faithful young heroes in this situation now!

**~End Flashback ~**

"Aurgh I'm so flippin' tired…TIREDED!!!"

"Naru-tard shut up and keep walking," Gaara stated . This caused a small chuckle to escape the lips of the young males. After that, it remained pretty quite on their way to the hidden Hyuuga home. Once in a while you would hear the sound of Sasuke kicking rocks but that was pretty much it.

Eventually, they made it to the opening of the Kahona gates. They really only had to walk threw since the guards where doing the exact opposite of their job…_sleeping_. After walking along side the gate for about five minutes that came across the said cave. You would think since it was so close someone would have discovered this cave sooner but no…see how much Kahona knows about their own land? Slowly they entered the cave, coming upon a gate. It was massive beyond all reasoning, it was make out of marble with huge black boulders creating an archway. The boys walked in with aw struck faces, clearly blown away at the buildings beauty.

"SO what now?" murmured Sasuke. Neji was the first to respond.

"Hm how about we look around this place. It couldn't hurt could it?" The males nodded in response.

"Hn, to make it interesting, about we all spilt up…" Sai said, a deep smirk was etched on his face.

"Maybe we should stay together…."

"Naruto are you scared that, I don't know, Orochimaru will touch you?" amusement was laced in Sasuke's voice.

"NO…but maybe Lee," Naruto mumbled. It seemed like everywhere he went, Lee was there trying to get him in a tight orange jumpsuit…did I fail to mention it was way to small and spandex? Well, that's besides the point. Splitting up each male made his way to where ever he wanted throughout the mansion. Sasuke found refuge on the floor. What can I say…he was tired. As for Sai and Gaara, I have no idea where they went off to. Neji somehow found himself in a library trying to find out about this Hyuuga Mansion. As for Naruto, he made his way up a long narrow stairwell. He ended up in a maroon hallway.

**Naruto's POV**

I walked down the dusty hall. Each step I took cause the floor to emit a high pitched groan. I really couldn't help but shiver at the sound, it was kind of unnerving ya' know? I started walking faster, I couldn't help that either. Soon the noise of the floor began to drone in my ears. I tripped and fell, with that my world became abruptly silent again. I fell right next to a large wooden door. I can't explain it, but I had an urge to go inside that door. I tried turning the knob but it was stuck. I ended up forcing it open. The door swung open and a cloud of dust flew in my face. Coughing was an understatement. What I was doing was more like hacking, wheezing, and sneezing all at once.

When my conniption was over with, I scanned the room before me. There was nothing really interesting about it. A bed. A dresser. Wood. Random stuffed lamb. Yep nothing special. I walked further in the too, to explore a little more. The strange thing was, the room seemed to have brightened up ten fold. You can see that the room itself had a slight lavender hue, and the majority of the walls were engulfed in pictures. Each picture held the same girl with bright ivory eyes and deep violet hair. She has the skin of a porcelain doll if you excluded all the deep brown and red scars. Guessing from the way she looked, she was about fifteen, and extremely beautiful.

I walked up, getting a closer looks at each photo; all of them held a story. What I hadn't realized until now was that all of these photos surround a single mirror. I was compelled to gaze upon it. The reflecting though was not of me but the girl with the ivory eyes. She smiled at me. It was really disturbing because when I turned around no one was there. I looked back at the mirror and her eyes grew wide. I saw her life flash before her eyes. I saw her cherished memories pass away, and when everything went haywire after her family abandoned her. She was about five years old when her mother died. Her father took all his anger out on her. One night was especially bad when he slammed her against the wall. Blood spurted out……

**~Flashback~**

**Hinata's POV**

….out my mouth as I screamed in pain. My father looked at me with pure hatred. He lifted his hand and punched me hard in the rib cage. Thus taking his other hand and slapping me with all his strength in my face. I threw up more blood.

"You _vile_ child!" his voice bellowed in the corridor. He got ready to hit me again when Hanabi started crying. "I want you to know that your sister saved your life. Leave my sight at once!" I couldn't help but smile. I think about how insane I must have been for not hating my dad for being like that. I forced myself to think that he had his reasons, that he cared because he knew his feelings would cause him to hit me again and he no longer wanted to. That's why he told me to leave.

I didn't pack anything but my stuffed lamb that was bigger than me at the time. My mom had given that to me. I ended having to leave the Hyuuga compound and staying in the streets. Most of the time I passed out from hunger. Other times I was beaten to a pulp by the people of Kahona…seem like my dad influenced them somehow. I really don't hate them either because they didn't kill me. Ha ha maybe… I was hit in the head one too many times with that evil club, but I can't find myself to even dislike these people.

Five years later, including a whole bunch of beatings, I learned to completely mask myself. I was so good that I, a ten years or age, could stand next to Hiashi-sama and he didn't even notice I was there. Hanabi-imouto has grown up pretty well. She was about four or five back then, and Hiashi-sama had and has loved her more than he did I. Oh, as you can see I have given up on calling my…..no Hiashi my father last year when I saw him burning my baby pictures and clothing. I guess…he never really cared at all.

Anyway, I enrolled into the school for training and stuff, I'm guessing masking my presence got way too good because only Iruka-sensei noticed I was in the class. I saw many interesting people in the academy, like Mr. Pineapple. I let him see me once…he was rather confused at first since he never noticed me before. He asked my name but all I did was smile and say, "I-it doesn't m-matter," thus walking away. He was the first person who I had spoken to in a long time it was nice. Ano…there was also a boy with chicken butt hair and dark eyes, he always had a pink haired girl around him. I think her name was Floozy, at least that is what the blonde girl called her. Then, I found my prince charming. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, the only name I got to remember back then. His azure blue eyes was the main thing that attracted me to him; everything else fell into place, like the was he cares, his sense of humor, the way he is like me but loud and noticeable. I always found myself looking at him from afar. I wasn't stalking him…no that's creepy…but whenever he was around, he just captivated my attention.

I remember always going on solo missions. I ended up becoming a stronger shinobi because of it. Majority of the time I had too choices, to kill or be killed. I did what most people would do….neither…All I had to so was complete my mission since no one could see me.

Two years passed . Chicken butt and Naruto-kun left the village. I had no idea why. During that time I spoke to Neji-ni. He was really nice after I explained to him I wasn't dead for the last _**SEVEN**_ years. He opened up to me pretty nicely. I hung out with him a couple of times, he helped my train like there was no tomorrow. He was surprised that I reached my level by myself. I shrugged it off though…I really don't like drawing attention to myself. He once tried to introduce me to his friends, it didn't work out so well. It seems that people can only see me it they want to. In the end, Neji stopped talking to me because people started to think he was going crazy. I was alone again but I didn't mind.

Now, I had a lot of time on my hands. I ended up building my own living facility inside of a cave. It took a year and a half but I had a place to call my own, to hold memories. I was fourteen now. I decided to go see Hokage-sama about a mission. I was assigned to look for the said Sasuke Uchiha, but I know him as …Chicken butt. I ran all the way to sound country. I ended up meeting a strange bunch. They wore long black over coats with pretty red clouds about them. Each cloud had a white brimming edging it.

At first these people…just like Neji and Mr. Pineapple were shocked that they didn't notice my presence. They all stared at me for a while, when a red head with life like puppets walked up to me. He examined me for a while. It made my VERY uncomfortable so I blushed. As the heat rose up my neck he roughly grabbed my jaw and sneeringly voiced, "Who are you?" again I stated it didn't matter. He then grumbled and walked back to the rest of the people in the coats. I didn't want to be rude seeing that they were talking so I just left the area. It wasn't until I got home that I realized that they were following me. "You a-all can c-come in if you'd l-like." they complied and followed me into my house. I went into the kitchen grabbing a few cups. "Would anyone l-like something t-t-t-to drink?" no one answered me. With a sigh I drank a cup of water. After washing my glass I sat on the floor of my living room; It seemed like my couches were currently occupied . The strange people and I sat in silence. Them staring at me and vise versa….it was more than awkward so say the least. Finally, a girls with blue hair spoke up.

"How can you so readily invite people you do not know into your home." I answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because, if I didn't I-invite y-you in, then I-I would n-never g-get to know you a-all." ending with a smile. Each person gave me a questioning look.

"You're an odd one," the women said. I smiled wider and walked to my room.

"Make yourselves at home."

I was surprised to see them the next morning, actually I was surprised to see them for the next year and five months. They finally told me who they were but I didn't care…who was I do judge someone? Anyway I had gotten close to Itachi -ni, Sasori-ni and Konan-ne. They treated me the best, and they were extremely nice. The day I turned fifteen, the three of them had given me gifts. I was thrown off guard, I never found out how they knew the date of my birth. Sadly though, my happy times were quickly fading. They officially left September 27th. Itachi-ni left me a short letter.

**-ANBU found us….You should leave too….Thanks….**

_-Uchiha Itachi_

I did as he told me and I began to pack but I was too late. ANBU came and the interrogated me with no end. They beat me till I was close to death.

**~End Flashback~**

**Normal POV**

Naruto tired to look away from the mirror but couldn't. He couldn't believe that all this time this girl was dying, and he had no idea. All this time no one even knew she existed and she was content with that. Naruto began to tear. He reached out to touch the mirror but the glass broke. She was still smiling that broken smile in the shards of the glass. He had felt her pain and heard her silent screams. He drowned in her tears. He turned away and noticed she was on the far wall shackled by her hands and ankles.

"_People can only see me if they want to"_

She was bleeding profusely. She was dying. He tried to pull her off the wall but she slowly shakes her head. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and she smiled softly. She took one deep breath…and that was her last. Naruto screams and the rest of the boys show up in moments. Everything else was a blur. When Tsunade came…when the ANBU who did this were found and arrested…Naruto's mind began to roam. _'She was a black dove wasting away. A phoenix without hope for a resurrection….a child who barely began life!' _Naruto watched as they put her in a body bag. "Neji what was her name?" Naruto felt himself choke up. He wondered what would of happened if he had gotten to know her….if they would have been friends….if they could have been more? Naruto heard in the breeze a small voice. _'Naruto-kun dishoubo….it's okay…I knew this day would come from the very beginning. Everyone knows that they were meant to suffer at one time…Why do you think we are born crying?'_ The blonde fell to his knees.

"Her name was…_**Hinata."**_

_**YOOOOOOOOSH! I finished xD Review and stuff. This fiction was inspired by a poem I wrote so I kinda winged it haha. Umm Yea so tell me what you think! And as for my story New Friends yeaa xD I will update that eventually when I get ideas and if I remember the surprise I had in mind… so yea until next time people. Or not?**_


End file.
